


Never Wanna Say Goodbye

by Fudgyokra



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Gags, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: Roman takes a business call.





	Never Wanna Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> According to my Tumblr poll, I was supposed to write either SladeJay or HarlIvy for this one...woops. Swear I’ll get to them next, lol. Honestly, this is really softcore for JayRoman. I'm amazed at myself.
> 
> Day 13: Weight Gain | Distant/Distracted Sex* | Gags* | Creampie*

“All right, listen,” Roman says conversationally into the phone, “I don’t give a damn what Butch wants. If he thinks he can slither out from under my men and—What? No, I’m not saying he _deserved_ to have all his fingers cut off. But, I mean, he did try to steal from me…”

Jason groans beneath him. Roman sighs. “Gimme a minute, will ya, Mark?” He pulls the phone away from his ear and looks down, where Jason’s on his knees in their bed, arms tied behind his back, glaring over his shoulder up at Roman. It would’ve been more threatening had it not been for the shiny red gag in his mouth, around which he was currently drooling. “I told you to be patient, baby. Daddy’s very busy.”

“Mmmph,” Jason replies, face going pink when Roman rolls his hips forward a little rougher than he’s been doing. “Mmrf!”

“What, Mark? I was just, ah, disciplining my protégé.” He continues to talk, even when he props the phone up to his ear with his shoulder and curls both hands around Jason’s hips. Pulling him back onto each thrust makes him moan around the toy in his mouth, and Roman knows better than to think Mark can’t hear it across the line. Fine with him, he thinks. “Oh, yeah, he’s fine. Just a big baby.”

Jason growls something incomprehensible at him, which he responds to by leaning over and shoving the man’s head into the covers, holding it there as he fucks him harder, faster. “Where were we? Something about that bastard Butch… Right, of course.”

The conversation doesn’t taper despite the fact Jason is all but falling apart, thighs quivering against Roman’s own. With each little bounce back against him, he can feel how he tightens, hear how his moans lift in pitch, and knows that he’s close. To help him out, Roman gets a hand between his legs and starts to jerk him off, relishing in the way the moans cut into scant whines.

“Tell him if he wants to keep the rest of his fucking hands that he should stay off my property. Yeah, you heard me! I don’t have the time or the patience to play games with your thieving barbarians… Go ahead, tell ‘em I said so!” Roman rolls his eyes at something Mark says, which is around the time Jason comes into the mussed sheets, shaking all over.

Roman hums pleasantly against the receiver. “Ooh, hold on, buddy. If you’re cursing me out you’re gonna have to gimme a minute.” A pause. “I’m completely serious. What do you take me for? The kind of guy who lets his pet make messes and then doesn’t clean up after it?”

Jason’s too spent to do more than grumble something petulant at that, so Roman deems it safe to lift his hands and reposition them back on the man’s hips. A couple more errant thrusts and he’s coming too, with little more than a grunt and a hard press of fingers into Jason’s skin.

When he’s done, he gingerly plucks apart the ropes binding Jason’s arms and lets him push himself up to undo the gag’s clasp. When it’s off, he violently chucks it at one of Roman’s desk statuettes, knocking both to the floor with a dismaying crashing sound. “You rat bastard,” he complains. “I’m not some B-list slut.”

“Of course you aren’t, sweet pea. You’re daddy’s favorite little fuck-toy,” Roman coos, watching his cum drip from Jason’s ruined hole down his perineum and balls. His tone shifts in a heartbeat. “No, not you, Mark! Jesus, use your fucking head why don’t you? It’s like I’m talking to a child.”

Jason starts to complain about him still being on the phone and Roman can feel a headache coming on, so he idly swipes up the dripping cum with two fingers and shoves them back in, shutting the man up with his own gasp. “Don’t sass me, Markus. You’re on the fast track to losing _your_ hands, too.”

Roman twists his fingers around in the mess he’s made, letting Jason listen to the lewd squelching noises the action produces until he’s squirming and panting all over again. Time for round two, then. “Listen, I’m gonna have to let you go… Yes, I’ll call you back, idiot. I have some unfinished business over here, is all.”

Pointedly, Jason moans, spreading his legs invitingly. Roman chuckles as he switches the phone from one shoulder to the other to curb the aching in his neck. Then, fondly, he swats Jason’s ass, making him reflexively jerk away from the touch and then tense; they both knew flinching from spanks meant more punishment to come, and, man, Roman really doesn’t want to be wasting time on business calls for that. “I’m gone, okay? I’ll let my secretary know to pencil you in for an ass-beating some other time.”

Jason can hear the tiny, far-away voice shouting expletives when Roman pulls the cell away, just before he ends the call with a beep and tosses it aside. “Now, where were we?” he asks, simply to be contrary. “Oh, right.” He lands another hard smack on Jason’s flesh, and even though the _snap_ sound makes him grunt, he doesn’t shy away this time.

“Good boy,” Roman praises. “Daddy’s ready to give you his full attention now.” He leans over, pressing himself against the man’s body, and fits a third finger in to the sound of a shuddery moan. Then, he drawls out a rather sinister, “So just sit back and take your punishment.”


End file.
